User blog:Baluar/Yay! Yet another spin-off (To be named)
Yay! I came up with yet another story that I probably will never finish. Since Nia's been lacking some love, I've decided to post a spin-off focused in an adventure of hers. Be wary, though, considering how I am used to write, this still has no set course. Enjoy! ---- As I return from my mission in the Old City, I walk through the Den, searching for Baluar. He seems to be talking to Daniel. The latter says: -I have no problems with Hannibals, but Caligulas are tough! I bet even you have problems dealing with those. -''Trouble''? I eat Caligulas for breakfast, Tough Dude. - He then spots me. - Hey Daniel, I'd love to keep up the chat, but I've got more important things to do now. -Busy, boss? - I comment, while hugging him. -As hell. Aside from usual God Eater business, I've gotta fill up a lot of paperwork as well. I might... - He's suddenly interrupted by Robb, who's complaining out loud about something... -Dammit, this is undoable! -Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. What's going on, Robb? - Bal asks. -Nah, nothing. Not even you can handle that... -If it's so hard, how come it you're alive? - I ask. Most of the people would get scolded, but everyone knows me. -It's that... how can I explain it... -Make sure you don't get lost in your mind in the process, man. - Bal jokes. -There's a huge Aragami out there, unlike any other I have ever seen, and I can't take care of it. It's too fast for me... -Robb. I'll take care of that. - I say. -Sure you don't want any help? - Bal asks. -Undoable, I can do for breakfast. Impossible? That'll take a bit longer. Come on, you know I am perfectly capable of handling myself. - I go to grab my Arc. - I'll be here before 6 P.M., ok? I go out through the front door. Half an hour later... I arrive to the place Robb described through the radio. A grey, huge city, decaying like there's no tomorrow. Huge chunks of the buildings fallen from their original structures now lie in the ground, covered in dust and moss, the streets cracked and even cars getting more rusty... And that's not to get to the obvious details that mark where Aragami have devoured pieces of the environment. What a normal person would call a crater is actually the place where a piece of pavement became an Aragami's dinner. But no signals of any Aragami are seen, nor heard, nor smelled... It's too quiet. However, I keen my senses to the point I hear something behind me. I turn around, and roll away just in time to escape from death of a huge feet that falls over me. I rise my head up, only to see a writhing black mass that seems to be a piece of solidified void. -Like that'll do! Come on! I jump with my sword pointed at its head. Category:Blog posts